Blood Bonded: A Left 4 Dead Fanfic
by SheWields
Summary: 14-year-old Lara is struggling with surviving the zombie apocalypse all by herself, while accompanied by a strange and untrustworthy hunter. Follow the adventures of Lara while she faces dangerous opponents, makes new friends, and falls in love for the first time. Rated T for language.
1. I Think I'm Gonna Die

**I desperately shoved away the zombies that seemed to be forming a crowd around me. I was running dangerously low on ammo, and I still haven't found a safe room after helplessly searching for the entire day. If I didn't find one soon, I'd be stuck in the open for the rest of the night. It didn't help that the batteries for my flashlight were nearly dead, leaving it flickering uselessly. **

**Using my last bullet on my second pistol, I shot the last zombie, a construction worker, in the gut before checking my surroundings and continuing on the one-way road I've been following for the past 2 hours. **

**How was a 14-year-old girl supposed to survive a damn zombie apocalypse all by herself? Hell, I don't even know how I ended up alone in the first place. I was in a group of 3, with my best friend Brandon and a girl we had rescued after getting boomer biled on named Kaitlyn. We were fighting a horde when I got pulled by a smoker, hearing Brandon and Kaitlyn scream out my name as i was pulled beyond the trees. **

**"LARA! LARA!" **

**I had managed to squirm and slide one hand out of the smokers grasp, shooting the smoker in the head with the last bullet from my first pistol. **

**If I wasn't so stupid and stuck more closely to the group, that wouldn't have happened. **

**Now, I was stuck with a bowie knife I had found in a Home Depot back in the city, and I'm in the middle of nowhere. Dragging a knife through a screaming infected's body as it thrashes, trying to pull chunks out of you isn't as easy as it sounds. Actually, it doesn't even sound easy... at all. **

**Something bright a mile away seemed to be gleaming. I squinted and managed to make out a light bulb next to a drawing on a wall of a red house with an arrow next to it. A safe house! **

**I put my knife on my leg holster and began to (cough, attempt to) sprint towards the safe haven. An infected had bit my leg earlier, so my only choice was to limp as quickly as I could. **

**Being alone was dangerous. You had no one to watch your back when there was a special infected. You had no one to cure your injuries with first aid. You had to protect yourself, or you'd die. This was my case. **

**I was only half a mile away from the safe house when I heard an all too familiar noise. I grabbed my knife as a growl erupted from the trees surrounding my path. I backed myself up against a smashed car on the side of the road, crouching down and ready for an attack. I was strong. I didn't need anyone else to defend me. I'd be fine on my own, I have been this entire time. **

**After what seemed like ages, I finally stood up, slowly taking in my surroundings. Perhaps the hunter had left, trying to find survivors somewhere else. I kept my knife in hand in case of an attack, and occasionally turned around to watch my back as I continued my path. I decided to put my knife back in yhr pocket after a few minutes of eaitig for the special infected to appear. **

**Just as I was about to take another step, a loud shriek sounded from everywhere. I had no idea where the hunter was. In other words, I was screwed. There was nothing to back myself against. This was when having a partner came in handy. Maybe now was my time to die. No.. I couldn't say that. I'm a surviver!**

**"I'm not scared of a pussy ass hunter, damn you!" I accidentally yelled. **

**Just then, in the blink of an eye, the hunter was on me. **

**He held my hands over my head as I tried to reach for my weapon. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the pain of getting my insides torn to shreds. I heard a grunt, and then a chuckle. **

**I slowly opened my eyes to look up at the hunter. Did it just laugh at me?!**

**"What's so funny?" I asked, angry. **

**"You're not afraid of some pussy ass hunter? You seem pretty scared to me. You're shaking.. So hard." He said between laughs.**

**Oh my god. Did it just talk?! I didn't actually expect an answer. He let go of my hands, and as soon as he did I punched him square in the jaw, and then lifted my left leg so that he flipped over, and I immediately climbed over him, holding him down so we were now in reversed positions. **

**From what I could see under his hood, he smirked.**

**"You're pretty good. But see if you can get yourself out of this." **

**He pushed me down with little to no effort so we were back in our starting positions. I struggled to get him off of me, but it was nearly impossible as he was sitting cross legged on me, constricting my hands and legs. I winced as his thigh was on my leg injury, and he shifted himself a bit. He brought his face near mine. He started to study my face for a bit, and I awkwardly turned away. **

**"Are you uh, going to get off of me?" I said, without turning to face him, while shooting him side glances. **

**He snorted and then lifted my shoulders up, dragging my head up as well, and then slammed me down with so much force I thought my head would fall off. I started to get dizzy, and as black spots appeared in my eyes, I managed a crooked smile. I wasn't going to let this piece of shit see that I'm scared. I'm not this weak. **

**I slowly opened my eyes. "What?! You're not knocked out?" The hunter said surprised. I smirked, he didn't even realize that although my hand was being held to my side, I had a knife right next to it. I slowly pulled the knife out, trying to distract him by talking. **

**"Why would I be?" I asked, still smirking. I used all my force to shove the knife up his leg. He shrieked and jumped off of me, and I grabbed and threw a large rock at him that I had been eyeing for a while. It landed him right between the eyes, making him scream even louder. I was still dizzy, but I'd be able to make it to the safe room. After all, us tumbling around managed to get me closer to the safe room door.**

**I pushed myself up and hurried in and shut it, hearing a low growl in the distance, but something was different. This growl seemed.. almost.. playful? Although I was safe now, I had the feeling that this wasn't the end with this damn hunter.**


	2. A Bit Too Close

I slowly opened my eyes when I noticed something black blocking 70% on my vision. I went to rub my eyes but found my hands unable to move. That's when I realized the heavy weight on me, especially around my stomach and hips. I blinked a few times, and my vision started to sharpen. I saw the same hunter from yesterday perched on top of me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're prettier when you're sleeping," he said proudly. He crossed his hands over his chest as he brought himself up, straightening his back.

"H-How the h-hell did you get in h-here?!" I managed to get out. My system wasn't fully awake, and my tongue felt somewhat numb.

"Well, you didn't close the bar properly, so I was able to reach in hand in between the bars and pop it right off." He grinned, motioning towards the bar that sat a few inches from the metal door.

My teeth clenched."What do you want?" He shrugged, getting off of me. "I'd go back to sleep if I were you, it's only 4 in the morning and you're drained of energy." He said, climbing into the bottom bunk bed.

"Why do you care?" I asked, angrily. Silence. He really expected me to fall asleep while he was in the room?

Then again, I shouldn't be so stubborn. If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it in my sleep, or back outside a few hours ago. Or maybe he planned to toy with me now, until he got bored of me and ripped me to shreds.

I pushed the thought aside as I clutched the blanket, pulling it closer to me when I realized just how cold it was in here. The fall air was making its way in through the bars on the door and the holes in various parts of the walls.

I managed to gather up the courage to take the blanket and get off the top bunk, climbing down to the lower one. I slowly, trying my best to be quiet, slid into the creaking bed beside the hunter. This was the stupidest thing I could ever do, but it was my body acting on instinct. I needed to be warm, or I'd catch a cold. I brought myself a bit closer to the hunter, trying to gather as much radiating body heat as possible. I was shaking so bad I expected the beds legs to collapse.

I nuzzled my face into the blanket, lifting it to see the hunter staring intently at me, propped up on one elbow.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I.. uh.. I got c-cold.." I managed to squeak. My lips were cracked and it hurt to open them.

He was confused. "Cold?"

"Yeah.. Like.. My body temperature is below average, and I'm freezing."

He stared at me, bewildered with excitement. "Well then, I guess..." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as he nuzzled his hood into the crook of my neck. He sighed loudly, and all I could do was sit there in shock at what just happened in the blink of an eye.

"You smell really good, you know?" I shakily laughed, I was scared instinct would take over him and in seconds he'd rip my throat apart.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, not allowing paranoia get the best of me. I just realized how warm I was. This hunter was radiating heat like a fire, and I really liked it. I shuffled even closer to his body, curling into a ball as I felt sleep wash over me.


End file.
